1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the openings through which materials to be shredded are fed into shredders. Specifically, this invention discloses a shredder housing with at least two openings which allow paper, plastic, and other forms of media that hold information to be fed into a shredder from either the top of the shredder or from the side of the shredder. Additionally, the invention discloses a convenient handle for lifting up the shredder housing.
2. Background Information
With increased privacy concerns, shredders have become an integral part in both homes and businesses. Though originally used to destroy paper products, shredders are now used to shred other forms of media that hold information, such as compact discs. In addition, credit cards and other plastic products are commonly shredded.
Prior art shredders have an opening or throat on the top of the housing through which material to be shredded is inserted. If the shredder is situated in an open area with nothing obstructing the top of the shredder then this configuration is convenient.
However, a problem occurs if the shredder is placed underneath a desk or other piece of furniture. In this situation, the overhead obstruction may prevent insertion of materials to be shredded into the top throat. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to employ another side throat through which material to be shredded can be inserted.
One preferred embodiment of the claimed invention provides this by adding a guiding member to a wide throat which allows for both top and side input of material. Additionally, the guiding member can be used as a handle to assist in lifting the housing from the base, thus allowing the contents of the base to be discarded. Since the housing can be heavy due to the shredder mechanism inside, the guiding input/handle facilitates removal of the housing mechanism from the shredder base.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages and/or limitations. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.